Nintennis
This is a game by SuicuneRider14. It is a tennis game, for the Wii U. Characters Mario *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (Cooperative) *Peach (Speed) *Daisy (Technique) *Bowser (Power) *Wario (Power) *Waluigi (Defense) *Bowser Jr. (Tricky) *Birdo (Defense) *Yoshi (Defense) *Donkey Kong (Power) Legend of Zelda *Link (All-Around) *Zelda (Technique) Pokemon *Pikachu (Speed) *Meowth (Tricky) *Riolu (All-Around) *Jigglypuff (Defense) Pikmin *Olimar (Defense) Fire Emblem *Marth (Defense) *Ike (Power) *Roy (Cooperative) Earthbound *Ninten (Defense) *Ness (Power) *Lucas (Technique) Kirby *Kirby (Defense) *King Dedede (Power) *Meta Knight (Speed) *Waddle Dee (Tricky) F-Zero *Captain Falcon (All-Around) Ice Climbers *Nana (Cooperative) *Popo (Cooperative) Kid Icarus *Pit (Speed) Okami (Third Party) *Ammaterasu (Defense) *Chibiterasu (Speed) Nintendo *Mii (Determined by features) Courts Peach Court (Mario) - Medium Bounce, Medium Speed - A court in the Mushroom Kingdom, no hazards. Desert Court (Zelda) - Low Bounce, Low Speed - A court out in the desert of Hyrule, Peahats and Bulblins sometimes go across. Street Court (Earthbound) - High Bounce, High Speed - A court in the street of Onett, the Sharks (A street gang, whose outfits have a shark fin) sometimes run through. Rubber Court (Pikmin) - High Bounce, Low Speed - A court on top of one of the strange contraptions (An eraser called the Dream Material) on the Pikmin's planet, the Giant Breadbug and the small Breadbugs try to get the ball, and there are electrical pegs that sometimes make a stream of electricity inbetween a pair, preventing the players from getting across. Cloud Court (Kirby) - Low Bounce, Medium Speed - A court accessed by a rocket launched from the top of Butter Building, Waddle Dees and Bronto Burts go across. Iceberg (Ice Climber, sorta) - Low Bounce, Erratic Speed - A court on an iceberg, icicles spawn and are there for the entire match, which hurts the players and knocks them back a bit. Falcon Flyer (F-Zero) - Erratic Bounce, Erratic Speed - A court that is for some reason on the Falcon Flyer, which is very dangerous. Stuff in front of it flies by the court, and can be extremely hazardous to players. For hardcore players. Character Types *All Around - Good in all stats *Power - Has great power, but rather slow (Great when paired with speed, and against Defense or another Power) *Speed - Very fast, but rather weak (Great when paired with power, great against tricky) *Defense - Can easily hit the ball from anywhere (Great against tricky) *Technique - Can easily hit the ball to wherever on the opposite court *Tricky - Can make the ball curve, confusing the opponent (Great against power and all around) *Cooperative - Is great when in doubles, especially with another Cooperative character Power Shots *Mario - Offense: Hammer Shot, Defense: Spin Jump Save *Luigi - O: Zone Shot, D: Poltergust Pull *Peach - O: Lovely Spin, D: Sweet Kiss *Daisy - O: Floral Turn, D: Flower Dash *Bowser - O: Fire Breath, D: Spinning Shell *Wario - O: , D: *Waluigi - O: Whirluigi Hurricane, D: Swimming Return *Bowser Jr. - O: Art Attack, D: Paint Roller *Birdo - O: Cannon Ball, D: Egg Blast *Yoshi - O: Rainbow Flutter, D: Egg Roll *Donkey Kong - O: Barrel Blast, D: Bananarang *Link - O: Megaton Hammer, D: Hookshot *Zelda - O: Din's Fire, D: Light Arrow *Pikachu - O: Volt Tackle, D: Thundershock *Meowth - O: Iron Tail, D: Pay Day *Riolu - O: Force Palm, D: Aura Sphere *Jigglypuff - O: Mega Kick, D: Rollout (Similar to Egg Roll) *Olimar - O: Purple Pikmin, D: Pikmin Chain (Similar to Psychic Save, but faster) *Marth - O: , D: *Ike - O: Aether, D: Light Brand *Roy - O: Sword of Seals, D: Fire Slash *Ninten - O: Home Run, D: Slingshot *Ness - O: PK Flash, D: Yo Yo *Lucas - O: PK Freeze, D: Fetch *Kirby - O: Spit (Offense), D: Spit (Defense) (Similar to Psychic Save) *King Dedede - O: Super Hammer, D: Waddle Dee Save *Meta Knight - O: Galaxia Darkness , D: Aerial Return *Waddle Dee - O: Multi-Jab, D: Javelin *Captain Falcon - O: Falcon Punch, D: Falcon Kick *Nana - O: Frost Hammer, D: Blizzard Dash *Popo - O: Snowstorm Smash, D: Icicle Dash *Pit - O: Angel Ring, D: Palutena's Arrow *Chibiterasu - O: , D: Tail Chase (Similar to Typhoon Save) *Ammaterasu - O: Brown Rage, D: Golden Fury *Mii - Player Determined, ones not listed here are unlocked by doing minigames, like in Mario Tennis: Power Tour (Mario Power Tennis in Europe) Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Sports Category:Crossover Games